


[podfic] almost here again

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Serious Discussions, Slight fluff, Supportive Relationships, discussion of coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: “Wish you could meet ‘em,” Cameron said after a second, tone turning wistful. He freed his hand of its beer and moved to rub his thumb along John’s cheekbone affectionately. His lips still curved into a soft smile, but his eyes...his eyes were sad. “Oh, John, you and my pops would get along like peas in a pod. Both grumpy and sarcastic all the time.”•writing for the tumblr prompt: "johncam + 'I don’t wanna get up. You’re comfy.'(now with download link)





	[podfic] almost here again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [almost here again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486923) by [hoodedjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodedjustice/pseuds/hoodedjustice). 



[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/as5cmagplbpuq85/almost_here_again.mp3)


End file.
